


Mother Dearest

by NineTalestoTell



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Nuclear Winter, Possible non-con, Rook and Joesph are in a bunker, Stockholm Syndrome, and now they gotta repopulate ;), but seriously if you get squicked by people being condition into fucking someone don't read it, cult mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: What's someone to do at the end of the world?





	Mother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deputyrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyrook/gifts).



> Deputyrook.tumblr.com made me do this blame them.

Rook wasn’t too sure how long she had been in the bunker. Days, weeks, months? Did it honestly matter? The world outside of this room was gone. Her family was gone, her mom, her dad, siblings...gone gone gone gonegonegone and there was nothing she could do about it. She should have never tried to arrest Joseph in the first place, then she would at least be home for...for the end. 

 

At first he kept her hands tied. She couldn’t do anything by herself, it was humiliating. She couldn’t even wipe her own ass. He  _ coddled  _ her. Caressed her cheek and held her like a child. She fought, oh lord did she fight. Kicked and screamed and tried to bite. She wanted away from him, it hurt to bad, the knowledge he was right, the knowledge she was never going to see anyone she loved ever again. It was all too much. She had nightmares every night, and for some strange reason his touches became a comfort to her. He was the only person she was ever going to see again...she might as well get used to him. 

 

She grew more used to him. Didn’t fight, didn’t try to shut it out when he read his bible verses, or preached about Eden’s Gate. He was a preacher who was, for once, right about the end of the world. She guessed she owed him that. Then he started saying...other things. It was disconcerting at first. He said that it was God’s Plan that him and her were here together. It was Fate that brought Rook to him. They were going to start a new Eden, forge a garden from the ashes outside of their door. They would be the founders of the new human race. 

 

She reacted harsh at first, denying that she’d ever want to even  _ touch _ the man. Yet slowly, ever so slowly he wormed his way into her brain. His words like honey, his touch soft and hard at the same time. He had power. He held her entire life in his hands and there was something...intriguing in that. He was The Father. He was her Father and as long as she trusted him she would be okay. She started wondering why she ever fought him in the first place. He just wanted to help. 

 

She was lucky to be here, lucky to be his chosen Mother. The world would be theirs and their Children plenty. They would rebuild civilization. It was His Plan, after all. He gave her more freedoms, the ties came off and he didn’t watch her as closely, but why would he have to? She was perfectly content, listening to him read or talk. 

 

The first time he claimed her it was Heaven. Rough hands around her throat, begging her to call him Father. That she was such a good girl, that she was going to be such a good Mother. He promised her she would grow round with his child and breath new life into this godforsaken world. She didn’t need her old family, he was all she would ever need now, and he was right. All she ever needed was him, him fucking her into the floor of this bunker, kisses too possessive, too rough, hands too tight and too needy. 

 

She was queen of this little empire, this tiny new world they were creating. She would stand by her Father’s side, her holy emperor, her King of Kings, and she would make this world theirs. 


End file.
